freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Hills
:Not what you were looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). is an area in FNaF World. It is the beginning stage of the game and is surrounded by Choppy's Woods. Appearance Fazbear Hills is a forest, containing trees and houses around the spawn area. There are also many flowers and rocks that can be found on the ground. In the 1.1 update, the houses are replaced by castles. Points of Interest 1.0 *At the spawn, there are shops and minigames: **To the left, Lolbit sells the Bug Bytes. **To the right, Mendo sells the Endo-Upgrades. **To the middle, Dee Dee hosts her fishing pond minigame, which can be played for 10 Faz tokens. *There are several castles around Fazbear Hills, two which are close together, and one that is far up to one of the Mysterious Mine entrance. *Two chips can be found here. **Headstart-Defense: Appears behind Auto Chipper. **Headstart-Strength: Appears in the same location as "Headstart-Defense". **Another red Chest can be seen in the middle of some trees, can be only accessed by entering &*_TWRE from Dusting Fields. *A glitched tree can be found to the west of Fazbear Hills. **It's also the place of the first clock, told by 8-Bit Fredbear. *A button appears from the north east. Unlike the other buttons, it isn't guarded by a boss. *The tent to Hard Mode's boss is in the north west of Fazbear Hills. This can only be accessed via Pinwheel Circus, however. 1.1 *The house near the first fight with Auto Chipper can be entered, leading to an 8-bit room and a man sitting at a desk. Upon entering, the man will talk to the player and tell him to come back later. However, no other dialogue with him has been discovered at this time. 1.2 In the 1.2 Update of FNaF World, there is new dialogue for the Desk Man, after speaking to him for the first time, the player will see Fredbear at the Fazbear Hills' lock to unlock one of the Security Doors. When speaking to him, he starts off with a normal talk, but he starts to get a bit stressed and confused. He soon says that he can get the player to the Halloween Backstage Area. When finishing the dialogue with Fredbear, a portal will open up to take the player to the area. When the player goes in, the player can come back to Fazbear Hills. It is possible to enter the Halloween Backstage Area without beating the game or talking to the Desk Man. To do this the player has to head up and left until Freddy is position to the north-west of the windmill between two rocks positions diagonally of each other. Hold left while going into the tree there for several seconds until Freddy phases into the trees. Follow the secret path to find the warp into the Backstage area. Enemies/Bosses Enemies Bosses Trivia *Fazbear Hills is the only area in the game to have more than one NPC when excluding the Fredbear that talks to the player. *When getting a game over, the player will always respawn in Fazbear Hills. *The area appears to reference Freddy Fazbear, hence the area's name. *The Desk Man could very well be reminiscent of the Drowning Ending, given the same sprite for Freddy is used in this area and the man seems to have a similar appearance to the man at the bottom of the lake. *The Desk Man is believed to be Scott Cawthon, according that most of the easter eggs are related to him. *The windmill, the lumber mill, The Desk Man's house and the clock house are recycled from one of Scott's previous games, The Desolate Hope. They can be found in Malwastes, inside the dome-like area. *The castles also come from another of Scott's previous games, The Pilgrim's Progress. they can be seen in the background of Vanity Fair. *If altering the game's X Y Z in the MMF Applications folder, the player will be taken to locations under 9000 9000. However, when doing this, the game puts you in Fazbear Hill's with its enemies. Even the birds and movement work. Gallery Textures 3D 3D Update RedCastle.png|A red castle. BlueCastle.png|A blue castle. YellowCastle.png|A yellow castle. SadDeskManEntrance.png|A lumber mill, which is also Desk Man's house. TownThing.png|A large house with a balcony. Windmill.gif|The windmill. DeeDee3DOverworld.gif|Dee Dee in Fazbear Hills (click to animate). BirdFlyingNewUpdate.gif|A bird that flies around Fazbear Hills. ButterflyNewUpdate.gif|A butterfly that roams around Fazbear Hills. TreeNewUpdate.png|A tree. RockNewUpdate.png|A rock. GrassNewUpdate.png|The grassy background of Fazbear Hills. 2D Update Tree.png|A normal tree that appears in Fazbear Hills. Butterfly.gif|A butterfly that roams around Fazbear Hills. 2685.png|A rock that appears around most of the world, but mainly Fazbear Hills. FazbearHillFightBattle.png|The background of a battle if the player is in Fazbear Hills. BlueHouse.png|A blue house that appears in the town. TanHouse.png|A tan house that appears in the town. OrangeSpottedHouse.png|An orange-spotted house that appears in the town. PinkHouse.png|A pink house that appears in the town. WhiteHouse.png|A white house that appears in the town. Lolbit8bit.gif|Lolbit in Fazbear hills (click to animate) Grass.png|Some of the grass that is in Fazbear Hills. DarkGrass.png|The dark, grassy background. Category:FNaF World Category:FNaF World Locations